


A Wonderful Gift

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders series, F/M, Food Porn, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: In theCave of Wonders‘verse, Belle gives Gold a rather unique gift for his birthday.Part eight in theCave of Wondersseries, based off the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt “All I want for my birthday is you naked in my bed.”





	A Wonderful Gift

“All I want for my birthday is you naked in my bed.”

Belle had to raise an eyebrow at this half-asleep statement. In hindsight, asking Rum what he wanted for his birthday whilst he was in a post-coital haze was probably not the best of ideas, but Belle was running out of options. His birthday was only three days away and she was completely stuck for what to give him. What do you get the man who has pretty much everything? It was no secret that her lover was rich and influential, and they certainly never wanted for anything, but that could make present shopping somewhat difficult.

“Right, I’ll bear that in mind,” she said, snuggling up behind him and nuzzling into the space between his shoulder blades. She liked being the big spoon, it gave her the feeling that she was protecting him fiercely despite her small stature. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she wondered what she could do with Rum’s utterly unhelpful statement, and an idea came to mind. If all he wanted was her, then that was what he would get. That said, she might need a little help to put together something truly worthy of a birthday present that wouldn’t leave her cringing in embarrassment. Perhaps a discreet trip to _Cave of Wonders_ and a quiet word with Rory was in order.

X

Gold had never really set much store by celebrating his birthday. After a while it became less of a celebration and more just another marker of time passing, telling him that he was another year older and creakier. True, now that he had Belle in his life it was far less melancholy a prospect and each birthday was no longer a doom-mongering feeling of a deathbed lonely and unloved drawing ever closer. He shook that bleak thought out of his head and returned his mind to the joyous and positive. It was far easier to celebrate a birthday when you had someone to share it with. Although he had always maintained that he didn’t need birthday gifts from Belle, he had always been pleasantly surprised by the presents that she had bought him in the past, and he wondered if she would have done anything special this year. There had been a mischievous little glint in her eye the day before, and unless he was very much mistaken, an unmarked carrier bag that came from _Cave of Wonders_ had been squirrelled away somewhere in her wardrobe.

“Belle?” There was no sign of her as he entered the house, although he knew that she must in there somewhere.

“Up here, Birthday Boy.”

Her voice, seductive and husky, had come from their bedroom, and Gold gulped, feeling the blood beginning to rush south in anticipation of what he might find there. He took the stairs slowly, not wanting to trip and break his neck in his ardour and enthusiasm.

“Happy birthday, Rum.”

Gold could only blink, wide-eyed at the sight that met him, feeling his heartrate increase as he beheld his birthday present. Belle was lying on the bed wrapped in a shimmering gold ribbon, a large bow tied over her breasts.

“Do you want to unwrap your present now?” she purred. “You did say that all you wanted was me naked in your bed, but I thought all gifts needed to be tied up properly with a ribbon.”

Gold could only nod, and he shucked his tie and jacket as he approached the bed and Belle rolled over onto her back, wiggling her bum at him suggestively where the ribbon disappeared between her perfect round ass cheeks. The outfit was fastened with a couple of simple clips at the back and Gold was grateful for the designers’ foresight, as there was no way that he was going to be able to undo complicated knots at this stage of the proceedings. Belle turned back over and let him peel the ribbon from her body, slowly revealing her as a blush began to spread from her cheeks down over her neck and chest.

“Do you like your present?” she asked once the ribbon was discarded onto the bed beside them.

“Oh, very much so.”

“Good. Your present likes you too.” She pulled him down by the front of his shirt, kissing him deeply and beginning to attack his buttons and wrestle him out of his remaining clothes. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and they ended up in a clumsy and eager tangle of bare limbs, kissing and touching in something of a frenzy as they tried to sort themselves out into some semblance of order. Eventually Belle managed to extricate herself and sit up, grinning at him cheekily, and Gold realised that there was evidently another delicious surprise to come.

“But you know, of course,” she continued, “that you can’t have a birthday without cake.”

She nodded over at the side where a tray was covered with a tea towel. “I really think that you ought to get the most out of your birthday.”

She slipped off the bed and scampered over to the side, whipping away the tea towel and tying a frilly little apron around her waist, it barely covered the essentials as she sashayed over to the bed with the tray, laden with strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and mini bites of chocolate brownie.

“Why do I get the feeling that this could get rather messy?” Gold asked.

“Because everything’s better when it’s a bit messy,” Belle said, completely matter of fact, putting down the tray and straddling Gold where he lay against the pillows. She grabbed a strawberry and used it to scoop up a generous dollop of cream before balancing a brownie piece on top of it and feeding the whole thing to Gold. It was a heavenly combination, but Gold couldn’t help thinking that Belle had slightly more in mind for the food than just eating it. She seemed to be lulling him into a false sense of security, feeding him bites of strawberries and cream and stealing a kiss between each one. The crunch point came when some cream dropped on to her chest, and Gold saw his chance, unable to resist swiping it up on his fingers and smearing it over her nipple. Belle squirmed as the bud hardened under his touch, and she leaned in close for him to be able to lick up the sweet cream and suck at her nipple. She grabbed a strawberry and used it to paint his own nipples, her tongue darting out to catch the trails of juice. Gold groaned as they tightened under her touch and Belle continued to kiss her way down his chest and abdomen. He really wanted her to come back up so that he could explore her via the medium of food stuffs some more, but she was almost at his cock, which was twitching needily at the prospect, and her mouth felt so good on his skin.

He gasped she smeared a dollop of cold cream onto the base of his cock and proceeded to lick it up daintily, her tongue lapping stripes up his length and swirling over his tip, but then she moved away, crawling back up his body until she was straddling him again.

“I don’t want to be the girlfriend who gives birthday blow jobs,” she says. “That would be boring.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t,” Gold protested, still missing the feeling of her warm lips around him, but Belle just giggled.

“Are you sure that there’s nothing you’d rather do with all these strawberries and cream and chocolate sauce?” she said. “Maybe you could make a very special dessert that you don’t have to eat in a dish?”

Gold did like the sound of that, and he tipped Belle over onto her back, losing the frilling little apron and leaving her a bare blank canvas for his edible artistry. They’d had a lot of fun with body paint in the past and this was similar, but infinitely better tasting. He fed her a piece of brownie whilst he decided how to start, eventually settling for the chocolate sauce. He drizzled a line down the centre of her chest between her breasts, all the way down to her navel, which he dipped a strawberry into. Cream once more adorned her nipples, and he paused before moving lower towards her sex, wanting to adorn her beautifully but at the same time aware of the stickiness of chocolate sauce and cream in her pubic hair. Oh, what the hell, they had a perfectly good shower that they could clean up in afterwards, and he drizzled sauce onto her mound.

“You look absolutely delicious,” he said, ignoring the unintentional pun. Belle shifted her hips with pleasure, bucking up towards him a little. “I could devour you whole.”

“Go on then,” Belle purred. “It’s your birthday and I think you should enjoy it to the full.”

Gold needed no further encouragement, licking and sucking his way down her body as he lapped up the sauce and cream and strawberries, the whole mixture sticky sweet on his tongue as he finally made his way down to her sex and licked a stripe up her folds; her own juices were flowing freely with her arousal and she tasted just as good as the food they’d been having fun with. He pushed his tongue up into her entrance and Belle’s hips jerked up into his face with a gasp, her sticky fingers clawing in the bedcovers beneath her. He lapped the flat of his tongue back up her folds and dabbed at her clit with the tip, making her squirm uncontrollably even more. The smears of chocolate and cream left on her skin were glistening in the light and for some reason that made her look even more erotic than just her bareness did. He was certainly enjoying his present to the full, and he licked at her clit again, drawing a breathy moan from her lips.

“You know,” Belle panted, “I think I might be enjoying your birthday more than you are.” She carded her fingers into his hair and coaxed him to look up at her. “Come on up inside,” she crooned softly, eyeing his hard cock where it bobbed eagerly in front of him in anticipation of what was to come. “You’ve seen how lovely and wet I am for you. Come and enjoy your present to the full.”

Well, Gold was certainly not going to go against that suggestion, and he licked and kissed his way back up her body, their skin cleaving with the stickiness of saliva and residual cream, until he reached her mouth. Her tongue was soft against his as she opened for him readily, and she tasted of cream and strawberries just like the rest of her did, but there was something much more heady about the prospect of tasting it from her own mouth. Belle reached down to line them up and he thrust home with rough abandon, any hope of finesse gone as he lost himself in her lush wet heat. Her ankles came up and crossed behind his back, making her tighter and taking him deeper. He could stay blissfully buried in her forever if it was feasible, his cock snug in this little slice of heaven. But his heavy, aching balls were desperate for release and for friction, and he began to move, his thrusts quick and shallow and bringing him ever closer towards that peak. Coherent thought was somewhat difficult, his entire world being reduced to him and Belle and the bed, but he was vaguely aware of the fact he was braced on his arms and he couldn’t touch Belle to finish what he’d started with his mouth and bring her over with him.

“It’s your present,” Belle crooned as he tried to shift to get a hand down between their bodies. “You just enjoy it.”

“It’ll be better… if you come too.”

He saw Belle’s little smirk and felt one hand loosen its grip from where she was holding him so close, snaking down to touch her pearl and bring herself to orgasm. Her inner walls fluttered and clenched around him, and that wonderful sensation tipped him over the edge as well, warm and boneless joy filling his veins as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Gold’s arms gave way then and he collapsed onto Belle’s chest, her fingers stroking up and down his back in the afterglow. At length he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, bringing her with him so that he could cuddle her in close to his chest. They were probably going to end up stuck together at this rate, but Gold really didn’t mind that.

“So, are you enjoying your birthday so far?” Belle asked.

“Very much so. But the ‘so far’ in that statement implies that there might be more to come.”

“Well, we did get a bit messy, so some clean-up might be in order.” Belle grinned at him. “And then, you know, some more thorough exploration of your present. And of course, your present would quite like to explore you as well.”

She brought a hand down to palm his soft cock; it was far too quick for anything to be stirring down there but Gold knew that something would definitely be happening sooner rather than later.

“I thought you didn’t want to be boring and give birthday blow jobs,” he pointed out.

“I never said anything about a blow job.”

Her smile was teasing and Gold wondered just what kind of a thing she might have in store for him, knowing that whatever it was, he was going to enjoy it.

He really was having a wonderful birthday.


End file.
